The Grief
by Phrimmolia
Summary: Renas, the Goddess who created this world has lost her power because humans have stained her. She then chose five decent humans to be her living vessels. The cleric, the berserker, the defender, the sorcerer, and the assassin. However, the assassin discovered something dark behind the power that was given to him.
1. Chapter 1

**The Grief**

**CHAPTER 1**

Long ago, before the world was like this, Renas, the Goddess who created this world, used to descend from heavens to earth. She loved humans, as so humans have loved her. They created holy places such as temples in order to please the Goddess. But one day, humans rebelled against her. They realized that they don't need Renas, they realized that Renas herself is nothing more than just a myth. They started to destroy temples and altars one after another, they started to murder humans that still believe in such nonsense. Renas was so disappointed of what the humans were doing, she regretted that she granted them such intelligent and lives, as in return, she wished to perish all human being.

As Renas was summoning disasters, five humans remained silent. They stood before Renas, prayed and pleaded for mercy, they begged Renas not to destroy the world she created. They cried over the sins that humans have made. Renas, whose heart was filled with anger, paused her acts and turned to the humans who were praying to her. She descended from the heaven, down to the altar.

The five humans who were praying, without any further orders, immediately bowed down before Renas. They bowed until their forehead reached the ground, showing high respect to the Goddess. Renas smiled.

"Arise." She said gently.

The humans stood up as what Renas has told them. One of them, Enelis, approached Renas and said, "Renas, we beseech your pardon, please…" her eyes glazed, "Don't bring us to destruction."

Renas, who was standing on a dais, slightly bent. Her eyes met Enelis'. She looked at her as she palpated her reddish cheek. "My dear Enelis, your prayer have reached me and my heart is now sad. I have done such a horrible thing to humans, whereas they have praised me. I am the one who should beseech your pardon."

Enelis gasped in confusion, "What are we to you that you seek for forgiveness?"

"You are saviors." Renas answered as she looked at the other humans standing behind Enelis, "I am assured that humans still have decency in them, for this I give you my blessings."

Renas raised her right hand, she looked up and closed her eyes. Five orbs of light came out from her fingers, they flew towards the human and as they were flying, they became gradually smaller and finally evolved into a wisp which floated quietly in front of the humans' presence.

"It's beautiful, what is this?" Enelis asked.

"They are the vessels of my body." Renas answered, "Accept it, and it shall turn you to be one of my living vessel." She added.

"Why would you need a vessel Renas?" The other human, Shiverus asked.

"Because I can no longer exist." She replied with a soft dim voice, "Humans have stained me and my powers are all gone because of it."

"No… it can't be." Enelis shook her head, "You can't… you can't…"

"Hush my dear, it will be just fine." Renas spontaneously hugged Enelis, "That's why I need you to be my living vessels, otherwise this world will fall into utter chaos."

The humans stared at each other, they do realize it's a dangerous job being a vessel, a Renas vessel. But if they refused to be one, just like Renas has said, the world will fall. With no leaders, with no rulers, the world is blind and will destroy itself. They have to take it, the humans have to take the lights and become her vessels.

Their hearts were still. They stared at each other once again, sighed and finally touched the wisps in front of them. The lights surrounded them, swallowing them. They closed their eyes as the lights did its job. They turned those five humans into another beings which we call, _The Vessels_.

Xevian, the berserker, the strength. He wore a shining armor with a winged helmet covering his head. He carried a golden greatsword by his two hands.

Shiverus, the sorcerer, the intelligent. He wore a bishop's robe, with white color spreading from top to bottom. He carried a wooden staff and the staff is hooked at the end. He is the master of earth spells, the four elements which created earth, fire, water, land and air.

Villya, the defender, the provider. She wore a shining breastplate and she carried a shield on her left hand, and a sword on her right hand.

Falcon, the assassin, the eyes. He wore a grey tunic and his body was covered from head to toe. He has a hood that hid his face and he carried two radiant daggers.

And finally Enelis, the cleric, the kindness and loving. She wore a beautiful white priest robe and she carried a majestic staff, filled with blooming flowers on it. Unlike Shiverus, Enelis is the master of holy spells.

"You have taken it humans. You have become my living vessels." Renas said, "Lead this world with your new powers." She added.

As Renas was speaking, her body became weak. Her feet were unstable that she fell from her standing position. She is now on the ground, looking up at the vessels that were standing in front of her.

"Renas!" Enelis cried as she dropped her staff. The dropping made a noise that spread across the altar.

"It's no matter my dear." Renas said, "Use this new power of yours wisely, for when the time comes, one of you will defect." She warned as her body started to fade.

"Defect? What do you mean Renas?!" Enelis asked, but she was too late. Renas' body has completely faded into thin air. She is gone.

Enelis lowered her head. She stared at the ground.

"En… She's gone now." Villya said as she picked Enelis' staff and walked closer to her. She put her hand on Enelis' right shoulder, "All we can do now is to lead this world, just like she wanted us to." She added. She gave Enelis her staff and Enelis held it.

"How do we suppose to lead this world? We don't even understand the power we hold now…" Enelis said as she looked at the staff she's holding, Renas' blessing staff.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Villya said, convincing Enelis.

Enelis who was looking down at her staff, lifted her head and looked at Villya. She was smiling, and unconsciously, Enelis followed her.

"Yeah, we'll do it together Enelis, you don't have to be afraid." Xevian said with a deep voice.

Enelis was after all, the youngest among them. She's just a student, a clever one fortunately. But still, holding such power in her hands, it's too much to ask for anyone her age. She's very innocent and sometimes easily manipulated.

"Thank you guys, you are all so kind and caring." Enelis said with a smile on her face.

"Well, what can you say, we're all vessels now, we have to stand for each other. Right guys?" Shiverus asked.

The rest nodded. This is their destiny and there's no escape from it. Together they will lead the world, together they shall reign over mankind. But Renas has warned them, right before she faded, that one of them will defect. Whoever he or she is, it's just the matter of time until they reveal their true nature.

"Let's fix things up shall we?" Villya said as they headed to the altar's entrance.

They started healing the grounds beneath them, which were destroyed because of the disasters before. Renas' blessed weapons which they carried gave them the courage to carry on. They don't have to be afraid of what the humans will do when they see them, for Renas' blessings are protecting them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Renas' vessels, created several landmarks which symbolize Renas' elements. They called them _Renassian grounds_. These grounds kept humans from doing bad things and protected them against evil spirits. They are located in different places across the world. Renas' Temple in Cowen Marsh, Fhannel's Monastery in Riode, Catacomb of Heroes and Garden of Heroes in the Hero's lane. They are the _Renassian grounds_. Humans and Renas' vessels themselves, took care of those grounds, for if they are damaged, the world will shatter.

The grounds themselves, offered Renas' vessels power, for they are the one who created them. Although they provide such power, Renas' vessels must keep them in control. They could be the protector of all mankind, but at the same time, inappropriate use of the grounds can obliterate humans themselves.

It is a warning that Renas' vessels had to have self-control in them, so they will not use the grounds' powers for wrong doings. However, Falcon, the assassin, discovered something evil behind each of the grounds. He is after all, the eyes, which Renas has blessed him the time he accepted to be a vessel. He could see things in the way ordinary people couldn't, even the other vessel. He saw something dark yet so powerful behind each grounds, it was then he started to… defect. Just like what Renas has warned.

Falcon was not alone. It was not just the assassins against the world. Some clerics, who thought the same as him, followed him and their mindsets began to change. They no longer heal or bless people, they curse people. And instead of resurrecting fallen warriors, they resurrect dark spirits, living dead, and they even summon hellish creatures from the grounds' power themselves. They no longer be called as clerics, they are the necromancers. They are the master of dark spells.

First, the necromancers summoned _Manelloth_, from the Catacomb of Heroes in the Hero's lane. He looked like a fallen sorcerer who carried a staff that glowed with dark energy. He can cast deadly lightning strikes and an approaching darkness. He ate souls from humans. He used them as a fuel for his magic.

Second, the necromancers summoned _Garden Master_, from the Garden of Heroes, still in the Hero's lane. It looked like a serpent with two big hands. It has a sharp root that functioned as its tails that it used to absorb living energy from the ground. The side of its face is covered with gigantic orange petals which are used as its defense. It can burst greenish liquid which is poisonous to humans. It eliminated plants across the Hero's lane until there was none of them left. Farmers in the Hero's lane went bankrupt and eventually, they died.

Third, the necromancers summoned _Merinsha_, from Fhannel's Monastery in Riode. She looked like a normal lady with blond hair and a beautiful face, but she is a false saint. She carried a golden staff on her right hand. She can cast heavenly shots and teleport from one place to another. Together with her guardian, _Neipus_, she mislead people with her false words and brought humans to eternal destruction.

The last one, the most difficult one to be summoned, yet it is the strongest one. The necromancers summoned, _Dark Veilnus_. This one is extremely dangerous and powerful, even the strongest warrior couldn't beat him alone. He took form in an enormous statue that carried a giant temple pillar. He doesn't cast spells or magic, he instead uses spins and slams with his pillar to incapacitate warriors that are fighting him. He looked like a man with a simple Greek outfit, but he is not entirely man. He is half man, half goat with two horns on his head.

These creatures brought nothing but destructions. They destroyed hope and seemed to be impossible to be defeated. Seeing that, Renas' other vessels, Enelis, Villya, Xevian, and Shiverus didn't stay still. They had to do something before the creatures turn the world upside-down.

Since defeating them would be impossible, the vessels decided to sacrifice themselves. Enelis went to Fhannel's Monastery, Xevian went to Renas' temple, Shiverus went to the Catacomb of Heroes and Villya went to the Garden of Heroes. On different _Renassian grounds_ they cried and prayed.

After done praying, they held their weapons in front of them. They closed their eyes, somehow telling each other a soft goodbye. Then they broke their weapons. Lights were coming out from the broken weapons. They pursued the creatures from each ground and sealed them together with the vessels' souls. The lights then turn each ground into places where humans shall not enter and damage them anymore. It is what we know now as, _dungeons_.

The vessels did not die in vain. They saved humans from eternal destruction. Necromancers who entered the dungeons to release the creatures would eventually die because of the battles against mobs.

Realizing he could not gain such power anymore, Falcon disappeared. He remained unseen until now, but his followers, the assassins, still live. Together with the necromancers, they avenge their leader by assassinating people who they believe to be the followers of the other vessels. Until now, they still think on how to release the creatures once more.

"Rendel history, chapter two." Phrimmolia said as she closed the book. The book was old and thick, it was after all, a history book. Writings that record humans' history.

"Do I really have to study all this?" She mumbledo as she looked at how thick the book was, "This could take forever…"

Phrimmolia is a young girl with a potential of becoming a cleric. She has a short blond hair and peach-colored skin. She has a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes. She has been studying in a cleric academy in Rietz for about 10 years.

"It's your own choice to join the test Phrim, you signed it up yourself without heeding my words," Likron said as he chuckled, "I told you that you're not ready for the test yet."

"Bite your tounge Likron! I am perfectly ready for this…" Phrimmolia replied cockily. She reopened the book again and started reading, showing Likron her learning spirit.

"Well, good luck for you then. I'm heading back to the church okay." Likron said as he straightened from his leaning position against a tree and walked away from the river bank. That paladin left Phrimmolia alone because he thought maybe she needed more space.

Paladin is a title given to brave warriors whose heart are genuine to stand for churches and holy places across the world, guarding them from persisting dangers. They usually are the followers of Xevian, the beserker or Villya, the defender.

Likron himself, is a follower of Xevian. He carried a greatsword on his back almost everytime, just in case he needed to protect someone or something. He is tall and strong, exactly what a beserker suppose to look like.

Likron and Phrimmolia have been best friends since they joined the church the first time. They were around five years old back then. They studied the same major, Renassian culture, until they were 10 years old. They had to picked different major ever since. Likron studied the art of beserker while Phrimmolia studied the art of cleric.

Likron has walked away from the river back to the city. Phrimmolia could not see him anymore. She didn't follow him though. She stayed there for a while, staring at the flowing water in front of her which made a peaceful sound. It always clear her mind, since clerics have to have calm mind even in combats.

A breezing wind blew. It gently spoiled Phrimmolia, and silently telling her that autumn was coming. Phrimmolia smiled.

"Autumn huh? Better be ready with broom sticks." She murmured. She stood up and turned around. She headed back to the church, following Likron whose body is nowhere to be seen anymore.


End file.
